1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to buckles of the type employed to interconnect manually releasable straps on backpacks and the like, and is concerned in particular with the incorporation of a breakaway release feature in such buckles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shoulder straps on backpacks tend to spread apart and slip off the shoulders of the wearer as he or she walks or moves about. As a solution to this problem, it is known to employ a length of web strap spanning over the sternum to connect the shoulder straps. The “sternum strap” is anchored to the face of each shoulder strap with friction fittings that can be adjusted vertically as desired. This configuration typically includes a side-release buckle that allows the wearer to connect or part the sternum strap as needed to don and doff the backpack.
The known side-release buckles suffer from a number of problems, including, inter alia, lack of durability, difficulty in accessing release mechanisms, resistance to releasing under heavy loads, etc. Most of these problems have been addressed by the lanyard-releasable buckle disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,083.
There remains, however, a problem stemming from the buckle's inability to open unless its release mechanism is manually operated or it breaks under heavy loading. Thus, when employed as a sternum buckle, injury, particularly to the throat area and larynx, may result if the wearer attempts to doff the backpack without first releasing the buckle.
There exists a need, therefore, for a buckle that is not only readily releasable by manually activating its release mechanism, but that also is automatically releasable in a “breakaway” fashion if the sternum strap is subjected to lateral and/or torsional forces. This typically will be the case in emergency situations where the wearer is prevented or distracted from manually releasing the buckle.